Conventionally in an LC composite component such as a delay line, an LC filter or the like, a coil is wound around a coaxial bobbin. The lead wire of the capacitor is wound around a terminal pin erected on the collar of the coaxial bobbin and the portion is connected through soldering.
In LC composite components of such construction as described hereinabove, the connection of the capacitor is unreliable, since the fixing of the capacitor to the other elements depends upon the connecting strength of the lead wire upon the terminal pin. Also, the lead wire of the capacitor is wound and soldered around the terminal pin to connect and secure the capacitor. Incorporating the capacitor into such a component takes considerable labor and thus the productivity of such components is poor.